The Way I See You
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: Yugi is noticing that his Yami has been acting strange lately, but doesn't know why. Just when he thinks his partner is getting back to normal, Yugi gets hurt badly and is force to be nursed by the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Will he figure out what's wrong with his partner or will everything they worked so hard for fall apart? Puzzlshipping, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, rated for a reason.
1. Puzzled Love

**Thank you to all the fan fiction lovers who are taking some of the time from their day to read my story. I really appreciate it and it makes me very happy to know it interests you. This will be my first story on ; I love constructive criticism but please go easy on me. THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI BOYXBOY LOVE, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK? There's humor involved but most of it is serious.**

**P.S. The story is in the first person point of view of Yugi Motou. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**Enjoy!**

I rushed around the corner, gasping for the breaths that I couldn't catch, as I made my way to school. I'd forgotten to set my alarm clock the night before and I've got five minutes to reach the school and be in my seat for attendance; or else I'll be marked absent.

Honestly, I didn't think it would be that bad if I didn't set my alarm clock for school. Mainly, I never actually had a reason to set it. But, today was different from the ones before. My other half didn't wake up this morning and scold me for waking up late like I was used to. Instead, I woke to silent cooing in my ear and a clock that read 6:58 A.M. Me, being a surprised victim, threw whatever was causing my ear distress onto the ground with a "thud" and ran into the bathroom knowing it was Yami; my other half.

I can't say it was his fault for not waking me up, but he'd been acting out of character for a couple of weeks now; feeling more like months every time he looked me in the eye. Those eyes gave off an empty loneliness every time they unleashed their wrath upon me; sharp like a hawk, but soft as a feather lying peacefully on the ground. How I long to comfort those eyes from their confliction, but alas, when those eyes gaze at me my form melts with shame and confusion.

Pulling out of my thoughts, I realize I'm at the entrance of Domino High school. "I made it! Just in time, too. I better hurry." I say beginning to push the door ajar. A sudden shock surges through me like a hurricane on the sea. "Ah." A tiny shriek escapes my lips and I pull my hands away from the door causing it to shut once more with a loud _bang. _I stare blankly at the door for several minutes in wonder. "What just happened…?"

"Aibou." An echoing voice spoke as if standing right in front of me. The voice was familiarly mono toned with just a hint of cockiness attached to the way it was spoken. I already knew all too well, it was the other me's voice speaking in my subconscious.

"Yes other me? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I asked with a conception that I wouldn't like the answer. A brief moment of silence was all that was to be heard as the wind picked up and carried my locks across my face.

In a plain but humorous tone the other me said only three words. "It's Saturday, Yugi." His smirking face came to stand next to me in an instant as I fell to my knees in defeat. "Aibou? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly kneeling by my side.

I could have said many typical things in that moment. "Why did you do that!?" or "I walked all this way for nothing…?" or maybe even "That wasn't nice Moi Hitori no Boku!" But instead of all that this is what I said. "Oh, I'm fine. But, I'm afraid I see a terrible accident in your future." I said getting up and turning on my heals to meet the opposite direction. "Right now, you've managed to get onto my bad side. Funny I should mention it, but it feels strange to actually be pissed off. I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me. But, for now," I said with an evil smirk on my face. "I'm not talking to you **at all** until you do."

"But, Aibou! I need to talk to you or it'll feel just like solitude all over again!" The other me protested. I stayed silent for a moment letting it soak in that I wasn't going to speak, then I walked away heading straight home. "Yugi! Wait!" Yami yelled following after me trying not to get too close.

"Please talk to me? I'll do whatever it takes!" He begged and pleaded. It only made me happier as he begged. I knew it was wrong to make him do so, but it made me feel alive. I was the only one that knew what he could do but I wouldn't tell him. My smile returned with the look of that of a demonic love child.

The only sentence that intrigued me as we crossed the edge of the ally way was "I'll duel you, to make you talk." Yami said, almost as if it was a last resort. I shook my head and kept walking. "What? Are you chicken dear aibou?" He asked me, challenging my tempore with his eyes. To his discomfort I only smiled and nodded. It made me so happy I giggled aloud as we continued walking.

Suddenly my feet were knocked from under me and I felt gravity cease to exist as I began to fall forward. It was probably the hole in the ground I was usually always mindful of, stepping around it and then continuing. I'd been so caught up in my fun I hadn't even had sense enough to keep up with my common sense.

"Aibou!" Yami shouted as I began to fall. Stages of regret passed through me in a matter of seconds, slowly sinking in each passing moment. It felt like I'd been falling forever. I looked to my partner who was staring in shock, a tear escaped one of my ducks as I closed my eyes waiting for impact.

Soft, strong arms caught me before I fell onto the pavement. I was grateful for an end to the falling feeling. "Other me…," I whispered softly knowing very well I was still supposed to be giving him the silent treatment. "What would I do without you, Moi Hitori no Boku?" I said clinging to his chest, not letting him see my face as I began to cry.

He didn't comment on the sudden confession, but tightened his grip on me and let me cry into him. After about 5 minutes, he suggested we go into the game shop so that I could get some rest. Somehow, I found myself asking him to carry me in. I chalked it up to my trauma, but truth be told I just wanted to feel his arms around me a bit longer.

He grinned at me and agreed, gladly picking me up and carrying me bridal style. He carried me through the thresh hold of the game shop and we walked past my grandfather. "Huh? What happened, you two?" he asked worriedly. Yami already knew that I wasn't going to say anything, so he answered for me.

"He just tripped on a rock. I'm just making sure he gets the proper care for his trauma. Is that alright?" He explained. I tightened onto him a bit as he spoke, feeling childish for making him speak for me. He patted my back in response, assuring me that he didn't mind.

"Ah. I see well then it's fine with me if Yugi wants you to go up there with him." I looked at my grandpa briefly, surprised he'd set that up so that I would respond. "Is it ok with you, Yugi?" He asked directly. I nodded feeling a tiny blush play at my cheeks.

"Alright, you take good care of him alright?" grandpa said as a final word continuing to clean off the counter and register. "I'll see you two shortly for Dinner." Afterwards he disappeared into the back room.

I heard Yami whisper softly. "To my best ability…I intend to." He then proceeded with carrying me up the stairs to the small apartment above the store. Each step felt prolonged as if a kept memory of the future past.

The other me's face became hardened and his grip could take me apart if he wished to at any moment. I began stirring in Yami's arms uncomfortably. "Yami, I want to walk. Can I?" I asked nervously.

Yami's eyes turned to mine giving the answer for him. The lonely atmosphere had returned and with a vengeance ten times as bad as before. My heart ached for him unproductively like a cat eating a venomous snake. I wanted to touch him, to console him, to give him something to fill the lonely void in his eyes.

My body began shuddering with the want as I tried to find a way to hide my emotions. I flushed and avoided eye contact. _How long can I hold on? _ I asked myself as my vision began to blur. "Aibou?" His voice clung to the air around me, I couldn't keep my cool. I looked at him accidentally locking our eyes together. Loneliness subsided, but shock replaced it. "Aibou, do you have a fever?" He asked apprehensively.

"I'm not sure other me…does it look like I have one?" I asked coyly. He paused on the stairs for a moment and kisses my forehead softly. _What's he doing? Is he flirting with me while I might be sick? _I heard myself questioning his movements as he roamed my forehead with his lips. He pulled away swiftly and began walking again.

"How did you catch a fever on the stairs? Am I walking too slowly!?" He asked anxiously. He picked up his pace and dodges objects in our path. Upon reaching the last step, the worried tri-colored boy speed down the hall. My door stood ajar as we came to a stop at it. Yami very carefully entered my room and placed me on my bed. His hands moved quickly, trying to tuck me into the very sheets of the small bed.

"Moi Hitori-." I tried to call to him but he cut me off. "Get some rest; I will be right back with some medication and some ice." He said quickly and left the room half way through the sentence. Just as the mere seconds he was gone my fever escaladed to a migraine. I moaned and groaned into my pillow.

My consciousness was slipping away from me moderately every 30 seconds or so. _Moi Hitori no Boku…please come back…_I begged. The blackness began taking over and my vision, was the first thing to go.

**Thank you for reading ^ - ^ I don't know…should I continue?**

**Please tell me what you think, I will be looking at requests for the next chapter so please have at it ^-**

**I'll be updating a.s.a.p. but don't be angry if its late ^ - ^"**

**See ya soon! :D (if I spelled anything wrong please thwack me with a spoon: ****_I already know I spelled Moi Hitori No Boku wrong)_**


	2. Love Hurts

** Yo! I just got done seeing all the viewers that I have; I'm very happy to see so many people read ^ - ^**

**Yami: Beginners luck.**

**Yugi: C'mon Yami be a good sport, she's trying her best. Even if she is struggling with her grammar^-^"**

**Ice: Grr, *Embarrassed blush* Stop picking on my skills! I'll silence both of you! Now do the disclaimer /!**

**Yami: YamiNoIcexIcuo does not own Yu-gi-oh! Nor does she own me for that matter.**

**Yugi: No suing the writer! She doesn't own me either; just saying.**

**Ice: Now that that's settled, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Yami + Yugi: Enjoy.**

_Chapter 2: Love Hurts_

I stirred in my bed miserably, searching for a way out of the stiffening position I'd accidentally taken comfort in while I slept. I fought at the sheets pinning my arms to my torso. _So…HOT! _I growled to myself whilst thrashing against the torture giving fabric. I screamed in anger as it got worse every time I moved.

Sturdy hands grabbed at my shoulders, shaking me vigorously up and down to the point my movements to break free seemed like baby punch to an adult face. "HOT! AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As quickly as they'd appeared the hands vanished. I began thrashing either way in addition to the last time. I knew it would make thing worse but I just wanted to get out so very badly!

Something cold and soft hit my forehead lightly and my body stiffened up as the chilling coursed through my body from my head to my toes. "Mmmmnn." I moaned lowly as my whole body relaxed. I nuzzled the cold with my forehead in appreciation. I heard a sigh and the creaking of my bed in response. "Silly Aibou, biting my head off won't make your fever go away." A familiar voice chuckled. My eyes began to flutter open warily. Without difficulty I found my other half hovering above me.

"W-what?" I stammered a bit as his face came closer to mine. He smiled and adjusted himself so that I could see his right hand. A paining shriek escaped my lips as the pain of the heat flooded back into focus. "Nyaa!" I began squirming uncomfortably once again; biting my tongue every time I tried to beg for it to stop. The chilling sensation returned in waves through my body. I sighed heavily.

"See what I mean? Now I'm going to try to give you your medication. It will make you feel a whole lot better." Yami urged by way of trying to sooth me. I didn't like the way he said it though, like it was a replacement for him because he wasn't good enough for me. "This should keep you cool until I return with the proper medication for your fever." He said indifferently. Yami picked up an ice pack that he'd brought in with him with his free hand and began placing it on my forehead.

"No." I said flatly. The tri-color haired boy's eyes widened at me as his hand stopped mid-drop. I looked him dead in his crimson eyes. "Can you please take the covers off of my arms, Moi Hitori no Boku?" I asked innocently. This was going to be a bit embarrassing if he did as I asked. I began to turn red in the face.

"Ok Aibou…" The other me said softly as his hand dropped the Ice pack and put his hand in between my body and the sheets; loosening it deliberately with his fingers. In 2 minutes he had me sitting upright on the edge of my bed with the blanket _far_ away from my body.

"I think I'll be alright now, you can take your hand off." I said calmly while smiling at the other me. His expression turned secluded and his gaze lingered over me quite precisely. "Yami? What's the matter?" I asked him bashfully already knowing he'd gone into another stage of depression.

"What if…" he began yielding before he said the wrong thing. He turned away from me briefly; letting his hand roam from my chest to my shoulder. I blushed feverishly. _Does my blush have to kick in now? _ I wondered to myself.

I turned to Yami shaking the thought away and snatching one of his fists in both of my tiny hands. "Moi Hitori no Boku…please tell me what's wrong…we used to tell each other everything…but ever since you were separated from my body…I HAVN'T BEEN ABLE TO UNDERSTAND ANY OF YOUR FEELINGS!" I said feeling the salty tears begin to flow down my face.

"Aibou…I…" He interjected with a frown and widened eyes. I furiously began crying into his chest and pounding on him with my fists.

"I'm supposed to be the one you care about the most! We're supposed to take care of each other! We're not supposed to have secrets between each other! I thought I'd like it if you were away from my soul and had your own body, but I was wrong, so wrong! I'd give anything in the world to know how you feel right now, to know what you're going to say before you say it, to be able to help you with whatever's wrong! But I can't do anything unless you tell me!" I yelled into his chest heatedly.

Even with all that I'd said there was still one thing I had to say no matter what. I calmed down a bit and took deep breaths. When I thought I gained enough control I sat up to meet his eyes. "But, I know that it's the same for you…you don't know how I feel…In a way though, it is different…because I am telling you how I feel right now…" I say to him delicately.

Yami begins looking away in shame. I begin to melt away again…_I want to comfort…those sad eyes…_I swiftly raise my hand to his chin and turn his gaze to me. "I love you…Moi Hitori no Boku…I always have and I always will…" I said to him sweetly feeling tears at bay in the corners of my eyes. I smiled at him pleasantly. "And the way I see it there isn't a thing you could say or do to make that change…Ever." I finalized.

Yami and I sat in silence gazing into each other's eyes; his crimson eyes practically sparkled with delight even though he didn't show it on his face. I was very pleased with this reaction and I didn't have a problem with it at all. But, his next reaction was even better.

Yami began to lean forward, narrowing his eyes and focusing on me as he did so. "Don't move Aibou.." he whispered adroitly. _I don't want to do that, w_as all I could think before I spoke again. "Shut up ,Yami." I said in the most humorous way I could muster up. His eyes shot open and he glared at me.

Of course being me, I decided to glomp kiss him. I sprang at him and he landed on the ground in a bittersweet position. I kissed him as lustfully as my tiny body would allow. Breaking away for air was my only mistake. "Ah, so you want to play, huh?" Yami said in a darkened tone. _Oh shit…I just woke up the KingOfGames…Not good.. _I thought to myself.

"Um..no..that's alr—" I tried to decline the persistence of the lust in my other half's eyes by quickly standing up and heading toward the door. Yami's much faster than me though. Before I was even half way there he was right in front of the door locking it shut. I skidded to a stop right in Yami's range visible swearing at myself for my foolishness.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" He asked cockily with a smirk that could kill dolphin spirits. I began backing away from him smiling nervously. _It's a good thing I love this person or I'd have to kill him in the morning._

As I was forced onto the bed with my legs spread apart I blushed. My anxiety only worsened when Yami spoke one last time before he would only be speaking with his body. "Game, start."

**Well that's all for this story ^ - ^**

**How'd you guys like it?**

**Yami:….**

**Yugi:…**

**Ice: I think they really like it folks ^-**

**Yami: Yugi I didn't—**

**Yugi: We'll talk about it later.**

**Ice: Please Review, Follow, and Favorite my story! **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
